


Football v. Music Videos = Hot Loving

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London, 1983, and Drusilla wants to watch Billy Idol videos and Spike wants to watch Manchester U.  They compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football v. Music Videos = Hot Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 3, 2001, as an answer to a challenge for: Spike/Dru, little angst, Manchester United, Billy Idol, marshmallows.

"But, Spike, the pretty man looks so much like you."

Grabbing the remote control from his insane lover's hands, Spike flipped the channel from 'Top of the Pops' back to the football game. "I am not missing the injury time of a nil nil Manchester U game so that you can watch some ninny poof of a man sing about dancing by himself."

"With himself," Drusilla retorted, flopping angrily into the one chair in the hotel room in the heart of London. It was late Spring 1983 and they were visiting their clan's European headquarters to report on the last decade's activity.

Spike sighed and turned one eye to her pouting form. "Luv, when the game is over, I'll turn it back, I promise."

"He'll be done singing by then." The tone of her voice changed and she smiled, rocking slightly in the chair. "And he's so dreamy. His name is Billy, Billy Idol. That *has* to be sacrilegious." She turned and flashed Spike a wicked smile. "Do you think he'd like to be punished for it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, pet," Spike mumbled back, his attention wholly on the game as one of Manchester United's strikers drove the ball towards Arsenal's goal. "Come on, come on..." An Arsenal defender knocked the ball out of bounds. "Corner kick," Spike cheered.

Rolling her eyes, Drusilla rose to her feet and began to untie the laces of her old fashioned bodice.

Sitting up on the bed, Spike leaned towards the television, awaiting the corner kick with giddy anticipation.

Drusilla let the dress fall to the floor, baring her slender body. Reaching up, she ran her fingers through her long curls, tousling them, then stepped out of her pumps.

Manchester United's best scorer drew back his foot and...

The screen was blocked by a pale vision of sensuality.

Spike swallowed hard, heard the announcer shout 'goal', and reached for his dark princess, dragging her onto the bed with him.

"What about your game?" Drusilla asked as she wriggled on top of him, rocking her already wet cleft against the growing bulge in the front of his jeans.

"What about your fruity singer?" Spike retorted, digging his hands into her hair to pull her down for a hard kiss.

"I have you, my darling. I don't need anyone else."

Grinning, Spike rolled them, rising over Drusilla to yank off his clothes. Naked, he lowered himself to her, groaning as her silky skin rubbed against his sensitized body. Her hands rose to his shoulders and slowly glided down his back, as they kissed again, gently, their lips and tongues dancing together. Drusilla's legs parted and Spike slipped easily between them.

Breaking their kiss, he lowered his head, his lips brushing across her smooth chest and down to capture one pert nipple. Drusilla moaned and arched against him, smiling as pleasure washed through her. Her hands clutched at his buttocks and she rocked against him, feeling her body begin to throb with need.

Spike lashed his tongue against her nipple, feeling it swell even more. His cock, fully erect and hungry, rubbed teasingly along her channel, as she moved beneath him, accepting him. Her hands moved up his back and found his head, her fingers sliding into his peroxide curls and guiding him to her other nipple.

"Hurt me," she whispered, her voice echoing with need.

A jolt of lust went through him, and Spike morphed, his fangs extending. With a growl, he bit into her breast, making her howl. As he sucked down her cool blood, his tongue twirled around her nipple, and Drusilla bucked against him, pressing his head to her.

"Yes, yes, yes," she keened, her head arching back into the pillow, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling

Slipping his fangs from her trembling flesh, Spike lapped at the wounds until they closed, then trailed his tongue down her body. "Did you like that, pet?" he murmured before swirling his tongue around her navel.

"More, my Spike. Hurt me more," she begged sweetly, her fingers digging into the blanket beneath her.

Spike nipped at the curve of her stomach, making her jump in pleasure filled pain, then slid his tongue into her wet curls, parting the swollen folds of flesh to find her throbbing clitoris. As he sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips, Drusilla sobbed and arched into his mouth.

Taking her thighs in his hands, Spike spread them wider and held them flat to the bed, then very carefully scraped one fang down her cleft. The blood that spilled into his mouth was warm, fresh from her dinner an hour before, and he sucked along the wound, listening to her whimpers.

Replacing his tongue with one of his fingers, he roughly stroked her clitoris until she mewled his name. Then he turned his head and buried his fangs in her femoral artery.

Drusilla exploded into orgasm, crying his name as shudders of pleasure ran through her body. She jerked free of his hands and tore herself from his fangs as her body squirmed and bucked on the bed. Rising to his knees, Spike grabbed her flailing legs and parted them again, pulling her hard against him. With a quick jerk, he drove his cock into her grasping wet passage.

As her inner muscles clamped down on his aching erection, Spike flung his head back and pounded into her, slapping his pelvis against her upturned bottom. Drusilla recovered quickly from her climax and returned his thrusts, arching her body off the bed, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"Oh, oh, Spike...so good...so hard," she babbled brokenly as her pleasure began to build again.

Bracing himself over her, Spike leaned down to capture her mouth in a hungry kiss, his fangs scraping her lips and tongue and filling both their mouths with drips of passion filled blood. The new angle of their bodies drove the base of his pistoning cock against her clitoris, and Drusilla clutched at him with her arms and legs, rocking her body hard against his.

Pulling away from her mouth, he looked down into her wild, golden eyes and chanted, "Come for me, baby, come for me."

"Spike," Drusilla wailed, her eyes losing focus as he slammed harder and harder against her, rubbing their bodies together, the friction driving them both insane with need.

Grabbing the nape of Spike's neck, Drusilla yanked his head down to hers and plunged her fangs into his throat just as her body stiffened and exploded in ecstasy. As she drank deeply, she shuddered and moaned and bucked wildly beneath him.

On automatic, Spike drove into her again and again, groaning deeply as she drew his blood from him in an erotic kiss. He felt his balls tighten, her inner passage pull at him, and let himself go, coming into her with hard strokes, as he cried her name.

Collapsing on top of her, his body limp and sated, Spike felt her fangs withdraw, her tongue gently lick his wounds, and he smiled against her breasts. "Ummmm..."

Drusilla tenderly stroked her fingers through his hair as the throbbing in her body began to calm down, and smiled happily at the water damaged ceiling. "I love you so much, Spike."

"I love you, too, Dru," Spike mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, my darling, take a nap," she soothed. "And when you awaken, mummy shall serve you blood with marshmallows, your favorite, and then mummy shall tie you to the bedposts and ride you until you explode."

"Sounds lovely," he sighed happily as he drifted to sleep.

"And perhaps mummy will paddle little Spike's white arse for watching sports when mummy wanted to watch music videos," Drusilla said a bit gleefully, her hands patting his twitching bottom cheeks.

End


End file.
